Autumn Snow
by ReavesTheReader
Summary: Weiss and Jaune. Not as a couple, just friends.


_**Author's Notes: This conversation takes place between Volume 2 and 3. I was bored and had this urge to write about Jaune and Weiss' current relationship. So ya. Enjoy XD**_

"Hey, Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"I... Uh.."

"What is it?"

"I.. just wanted to say... thanks."

"What for?"

"It's just that... (sigh)... I wanted to say thanks. For helping me out with Neptune, I mean."

"Oh, what? That? Heheheh. You don't need to thank me for it. I mean, he is a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah, but if not for you, well, he might have not been honest with me... You know? About not being able to dance?"

"Yeah, well. My mom always taught me to do what's right."

(muffled snickering)

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Well, for one, you're not embarrassed when referring to your parent's ethics."

"Well, should I be embarrassed? They are my parents. Are you embarrassed about yours?"

"..."

"Err... Sorry 'bout that."

"No. It's okay. You're not wrong."

"Is it really that bad?"

"What is?"

"You know? You and your... father?"

"Yeah. It's bad. But I won't let it get me down."

"What? You mean you don't feel unhappy about it?"

"No, you dunce. Of course, I'm unhappy. I just don't think I could face him right now."

"Why not?"

"Because of what he's done. I can't face him. Not until I've done something to prove to him that his methods are wrong."

"But what if it's too late?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know. Your family's been at war with the White Fang for all this time. What will you do when, you know? When it's too late to do anything?"

"I..."

"..."

"..."

"You know what, never mind. Forget what I just said–."

"No. You're right. I didn't think of it that way."

"..."

"I know that it can't go on forever. But I just feel so frustrated that I can't do anything on my own."

"..."

"I mean, all my life, I've gotten everything I could ever want. But that was only because I was relying on his money."

"..."

"Why are you suddenly so quiet?"

"Well, it's just that this is the first time you said I was right."

"..."

"What?"

"You made me confess my frustrations and THAT was the only thing you heard?!"

"...NoNoNoNoNo!"

"You're unbelievable."

"NoNoNo I heard what you said. I hear where you're coming from."

"Hmmph"

"Come on. Don't ignore me like that."

"..."

"Weiss!"

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"Look I'm sorry, okay. Please don't ignore me."

"..."

"I was just trying to savour the moment. Cause every time I try to talk to you, you shoot me down like it's no big deal."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like it wasn't a big deal for me."

"?"

"I only did that because I thought you were like all the other boys I met before."

"?"

"All they cared about was the perks of my name. They didn't care about me."

"I was serious about you."

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. If I did, I wouldn't have hurt you so."

"Eh, what could you do? You didn't do it on purpose. So you're forgiven."

"Thanks, Jaune. You're a real friend."

"Anytime."

"So how are things going between you and Pyrrha?"

"Eh well, better, actually."

"Heheh. Glad to hear it."

"Yeah, we'd go on dates, go to the movies, take a walk at the park. Oh, we even rode on the Ferris Wheel. I never realized that Pyrrha had never ridden one, so I decided that I would surprise her. She even spilled some ice cream on the tip of her nose because of all the excitement. It was so cute the way she blushed as red as her hair. Hahahah. But enough about me and Pyr. How're you and Neptune?"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"...It's... nothing..."

"..."

"..."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's just... he keeps on being flirty with other girls... even when I'm around."

"..."

"Even when we go to the beach... He still can't stand near the water."

"..."

"When we tried that new water ride in the amusement park, he disappeared on me midway."

"..."

"But it's not all that bad. He listens to me when I talk about my problems."

"..."

"He also offers help, even though I never asked for it."

"..."

"He's also started going to dance classes. Heheh. Uh, Jaune?"

"Yeah."

"You've been awfully quiet?"

"Er... Don't worry about it."

"...?"

"I'll have a talk with the guy. You know? 'Man-to-man'."

"O...K?"

"Don't worry. I'll be discreet about this matter. (I am SO gonna whoop his ass.)"

"Thanks for being a friend, Jaune."

"Anytime, Snow Angel."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"...No... Just No."

"Doh, come on. I thought you were over that."

"..."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"..."

"I promise never to call you that again."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I will never, ever, EVER, say it again."

"Well then. I hope you will uphold your end and speak to Neptune then, Vomit Boy."

"Oh come on! Are you serious."

"(giggle)"


End file.
